


Let it Out

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caretaking, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Dom/sub, Emetophilia, Fetish, Genderplay, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Little!Tony, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, Vomit Fetish, Vomit kink, Vomiting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's baby girl is a little sick.





	Let it Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just descriptive, kind of eroticized vomit, to be honest. 
> 
> So, if you don't like that, please don't read.
> 
> _____
> 
> I'll edit grammar and spelling eventually. I wrote this at 8am, and I haven't slept at all beforehand.

"Princess! I'm home!" Steve called out to his little, waiting for him to come down and give him a great big hug as usual. That didn't happen today, which was unusual.

"Baby girl?" Steve called again, but no answer. He hung up his jacket, and walks upstairs and into his littles bedroom, thankful to see his baby girl. He was wrapped up in a blanket with his cow printed footie pajamas, looking a little sullen. 

"Baby girl, is everything okay?" He asked, walking further into the room, and kneeling beside the pink mattress, a strong hand gently grasping his shoulder.

Tony gives a silent whine of discomfort, and hugs himself, "M-My tummy hurts, daddy.." he complained.

"Poor baby.." Steve sighs, and Tony hugs himself tighter, curling in a ball. The blond holds a hand to his head, feeling the warmth, but it wasn't too overly hot where it felt like he had a fever. Steve pulls his hand back, "How does your stomach feel?"

Tony shifts a bit, "Bubbly.."

"Are you hungry? You already ate before I left." Steve asks, and Tony shakes his head, "You have to go poopoo? Or do you have to throw up?"

Tony nodded at the second option, "Th-Throw up." He said, just to specify.

Steve nods, "Did you throw up when I was away?" Tony shakes his head, "Were you gagging?"

The brunette nods.

Steve stands up, "Come on. Daddy will make it all better. Can you walk, baby?" He asks.

Tony slowly drifts off of his bed, answering his question non-verbally, and stands up on his feet. Steve frowned when he saw how pale and sick his face looked, his body flushed, sweating and shaking slightly. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" Steve asks.

Tony doesn't speak and barely nods, wobbling a bit from nausea. Steve frowns at this, "You sure?"

Tony doesn't answer this time, and suddenly gags, covering his mouth to shield the puke he thought was gonna occur. Steve quickly puts a hand under his chin to try catch the vomit that didn't even come out.

"Hey. Are you okay?" The blond continues rubbing his back in circles.

Tony nods, and takes his hands away from his mouth.

"Did you swallow it?" 

The little shakes his head, "N-Nothing came out.." 

Steve pulls away his hand away from his chin, "Come on, let's go to the bathroom, alright." The bigger male intertwines his fingers with the other, leading him into the bathroom. Tony was slightly staggering, and a bit dazed while walking, showing how bad he needed to get the contents out of him. Once they made it, Steve grabs a towel, and places it where Tony would be kneeling, just in case he made a mess.

"Kneel down, sweetheart," he said, watching Tony gulp and knowing that he was shuddering a little. Tony grabbed at Steve's shoulder and used it to steady himself as he sunk onto his knees on the towel.

Tony looked down at the toilet water, arms hugging his aching stomach, and he whimpers. Steve heard this, and kissed his head, rubbing circles on his back again.

"It's okay, honey. It'll be over, soon. Here." Steve grabs a plastic cup, filling it with water, before passing it to Tony, who drank all of it in a matter of seconds. Steve takes the cup from him, and kneels down behind him, continuing the soothing rubs.

Tony then gags, straining, trying to keep his lunch in. Steve rubs his back in reassurance, running a hand through his hair.

"Want to drink some more water?" The blond asked, and the little nodded. Steve pours him more water, and Tony takes a bit longer to swallow it down than the first.

Steve places the cup down, his palm returning on his back, "Come on. Just let it out, okay?"

Tony couldn't answer, and suddenly gives a violent gag, tensing up his throat so nothing could come out, and breathing heavy afterwards. Tony was really struggling to hold the urge to vomit, he was actually trembling from holding back. He didn't want to puke in front of his daddy, he felt too embarrassed, and he hated vomiting.

"D-Daddy, it hurts.." Tony sniffles, holding his stomach tighter.

Steve sighed softly, and saw how he was holding back, "I know sweetie, but you have to let it out. If you feel like you're gonna throw up, throw up. Or we're gonna be here longer than we need to. Okay?" 

Tony sniffles again, almost sounding like he was choking back a cry.

"Baby, baby. It's okay. You just need to let out. You'll feel better, promise." Steve assures.

"P-Pinky promise?" Tony looks up at him, eyes wide with inoccence as he holds up his pinky.

"Pinky promise." They intertwine fingers, before the brunette goes back to hovering over the toilet.

After a minute, Tony breathes in sharply, suddenly feeling really lightheaded, dazed. He burps softly, little bit of yellowish, watery sick trickles into the water. He stays in that position, breathing shakily.

"Yeah, there we go." The blond pats his back softly. 

The little gags again, before his throat opens up more. Tony grips onto the bowl tightly, sticking his tongue out more before a bigger wave of yellow vomit unexpectedly expels out, splashing in the toilet. Tony dips his head down further into the toilet from the suddenness. Tony's arms shake, tears brimming his eyes. He coughs until more forces out of him, joining the other pools of vomit. Tony lifts his head up and whines, looking down at the yellow sick.

"You're alright, baby. Do you still need to-"

Tony interrupts him with a wet burp, chunkier vomit falls into the toilet, answering Steve's question. The blond nods, and continues to soothe him. Tony gags through the process as globs of yellow puke continue to escape him. It was most likely the macaroni he had before Steve left to run his errand. Tony pants unsteadily, feeling a bit less tense.

Steve soothes him with the gentle rubs again, "Good girl. You're doing good. Do you still need to throw up?" 

After a pause, Tony nods, "Y-Yeah.." He sniffles, wiping his eyes.

"Do you need more water?" 

Tony shakes his head, moving closer to the toilet, his stomach churning again, feeling even more nauseous. He gives heaving breaths, and with a gargle, more vomit spills out of him. It was thick, but not so chunky, and it started changing a bit in color. Now, it was turning a little orange, as Tony kept puking into the toilet. He stopped for a second, dizzy and nauseous, vision cloudy.

"Good, good, good. You're doing so good. Are you done now, darling?" Steve asked, moving up so Tony could see his face.

Tony shook his head again, unable to speak as he gripped hard on the bowl once more. He opened his mouth, tongue out, and coughs out another big wave of the bitter liquid out of his mouth, splashing in the bowl. Tony coughs again, a tear running down his face, as more comes out, and then more. He softly cries at the burning in his throat, the stomach pains getting worse, as he still trembled.

Steve frowns, "It's okay, baby. It'll be over soon. Let it out. Don't hold back okay?" Steve entices.

Tony kept vomiting, gagging and coughing for almost two full minutes, breathing in between moments, the amount of vomit getting smaller over time. The tears still ran down his face, until he gargled out the last few pools which were liquid, and passed through his throat easily. Eventually, Tony didn't feel like his stomach needed to be emptied anymore. Though, he stays there for a minute, before removing his hand. He sniffles, and backs away from the toilet, hands resting on his knees.

"Are you done now, baby?" Steve asks, squeezing his shoulder.

Tony spits into the bowl, before answering, "Uh-huh.." He whimpers, standing up fron the toilet.

"You feel better?" Steve flushes the toilet, and picks up the dry towel, putting it away.

Tony nods, feeling less dizzy, less sweaty, the nausea disappearing, his face not as pale anymore. He was fine now. Almost as if he wasn't puking his guts out a minute ago. Steve gives the little some more water to get rid of the aftertaste. Tony grabs some tissues, and wipes off his face from the tears and bit of sweat. Tony then presses his smaller body against Steve, "Thank you, daddy." He murmurs.

The blond hugs him back and grins softly, "You're welcome. What do you want to do now, princess?"

"C-Can we just cuddle?" Tony asks, blinking up at him innocently.

"Of course we can, baby. Come on." Steve lead them into the bedroon, where they fell asleep in each other's warm cuddles.


End file.
